warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GunjiBunny/Bronzed test page
Description Otto Adolf Eichmann (1906 - 1962 inc.) was a German Nazi lieutenant colonel and one of the major organizers of the Holocaust. Under the command of Reinhard Heydrich he facilitated and managed the logistics of the mass deportations of Jews to ghettos and extermination camps. As the Nazis began the invasion of the Soviet Union in June 1941, their Jewish policy changed from emigration to extermination. To coordinate the plans for the genocide Heydrich made plans to attend a conference with the regime's administrative leaders at the Wannsee Conference. Eichmann and his staff were put in charge of Jewish deportations to extermination camps where the victims were gassed. What really pushed Eichmann into one of the evilest men under Hitler was his gleefulness when it came to the mass genocide. Aside from setting up executions Eichmann would look over the possessions of the Jews before turning useful items over to be used in the war effort. While attempting to check the pages for hidden money or papers Eichmann riffled the pages and discovered that power behind the book. In 1960 Eichmann was caught in Argentina by Mossad, Israel's intelligence service. Several Nazis within the Mossad had plans to break him out but they were thwarted by several Warehouse agents who returned him to the Warehouse to be bronzed. Collection "Sitting in his cell staring at his hands Eichmann wasn't fearing his inevitable execution as he knew he was going to have a stay of execution soon. There was a knock at the door as the guard, Tamar, opened the small slot for food and kicked in Eichmann's only request a single, worn book. It was an odd request as Eichmann wasn't known to be able to read English but Tomar had respected not what Eichmann did but his conviction. Leaning over and picking up the book he ruffled the pages before looking up at the door. "Let me out Tomar," he said and after a few moments the door opened. A blank eyed Tomar entered the cell and undid Eichmann's cuffs holding out his M1 carbine but Eichmann shook his head. "No my friend, let's go make history." Using the book Eichmann was able to control all twenty men inside the compound who started to fire on the soldiers outside. While attempting to escape out the back of the prison using another artifact to create a door where there wasn't one before several Warehouse Agents caught him. Riffling the pages again he expected the men to let him use their vehicle. However due to protective gear they were wearing the book failed to work on them and he was quickly detained. Once the book was neutralized the fighting stopped, the men not remembering what happened. In order to take in Eichmann the agents used the Basilikon Doron to implant new memories into the soldiers, memories of Eichmann's execution by hanging. Artifacts Discovered on Person Lord Of The Flies - Was planning on using the mind control effects to get himself into a position of power. Category:Blog posts